


晚林3

by bittermuffine



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermuffine/pseuds/bittermuffine





	晚林3

晚林

吸血鬼白x巫师灿

cr：清旿（微博@bittermuffine）

P3

“你就这么喜欢树木？”朴灿烈插着兜注视边伯贤的栗色头发被林间的风吹起来，半露出光洁的额头。  
边伯贤笑而不语，提起工具向着一节枯木走去。朴灿烈跟在他后面，看着他飞舞的衣角出神，忍不住伸出手牵住了它，走在前面的人也停下了。  
边伯贤别有深意地回头看了朴灿烈一眼，在枯木旁蹲下，温柔地拍了拍发黑的树皮：“巫师先生，你觉得这株树是生是死？”  
朴灿烈也蹲下来，仔细地观察了一番，“死了？”  
边伯贤摇摇头，温度偏低的手握着朴灿烈的手按在树干上。  
“用心感受，小巫师。”  
“那你恐怕要先把手拿开，我才能用心感受了。”朴灿烈脸不红心不跳地反握住对方纤细的手细细摩挲，贴到边伯贤的耳边低声呢喃，“您这是在乱我心呢。”  
边伯贤勾手，食指不痛不痒地搔起朴灿烈的手心，随便一个眼神也带着调笑风情：“收收发情的心思吧，晚上意淫这些有的没的恐怕会更合适。”  
朴灿烈了然地耸耸肩，在边伯贤手背上揩了最后一把油后，心满意足地把手掌按在了树上。  
“...居然没死。”朴灿烈疑惑地收回手，“可是它看上去死了很长时间了，再无生还可能。”  
“...”边伯贤垂眸，站起来，“走吧。”  
“你想告诉我什么？”朴灿烈跟着站起来，掏出手绢擦了擦手，“愿闻其详。”边伯贤回头，黑色的眼睛像黑曜石，在阳光下发着幽幽的光，像是朴灿烈九岁那年第一次见他的模样。  
“你看我...是生是死呢？”  
“你死了，死了上千年。”朴灿烈笑笑，把呢帽子重新压回头上，没能固定住的发丝垂到眉骨旁。边伯贤扫了他一眼，走回来，再次抓着他的手贴到自己的胸膛上：“你能感受到什么？”  
朴灿烈直视边伯贤的双眼，诚实地回答：“死亡和来自地狱的黑暗。”  
“即便这样，你也要和我纠缠不清吗？”边伯贤无趣地抽回手，冷笑起来。  
“是的，即便是这样。”朴灿烈踱步上前，和他并肩，“说不定在他身体不知名的某处，人性尚未枯萎呢。”  
边伯贤顺着他的领带摸上去，轻轻地把人拉过来，嘲讽地笑了：“那就一起下地狱吧。”  
“好啊，亲爱的，”朴灿烈笑着在对方凉丝丝的脸颊上亲了一下，“我倒觉得这地狱的滋味还不错。”

“请进，在欧洲这边的时候，我一般都呆在这里。”朴灿烈自顾自地脱了鞋，径直向厨房走去。走到一半，突然想到什么似的转过身来，“哎呦，忘了提醒你了，建议你不要乱碰摆件，不然...”  
边伯贤糟心地拍拍被木桩擦破的左臂，一脚踢开那个小玩意儿，皮笑肉不笑：“谢谢你，还挺及时的。”  
朴灿烈幸灾乐祸地点点头，“不用谢，这是我应该做的。”  
“上次有个倒霉的吸血鬼直接被刺穿了心脏，连我泡的红茶都没能喝上。”  
“啊，我知道，著名的猎人牌马鞭草口味红茶吧，”边伯贤揶揄道，在餐桌旁坐下，“可惜我不太喜欢。”  
“Luis呢。”边伯贤环视四周，最后有些好奇地发问。  
“你还记得它？”朴灿烈倒红茶的手顿了顿，有些惊喜地望向趴在桌子上的边伯贤。边伯贤意味深长地笑笑，视线却避开了对方，投向身后落地窗外夕阳下橙色的大海。  
朴灿烈见他这样，也没再问下去，只是叹了口气。  
“前几年走了。”  
“是啊，美好的事物总是会早早地逝去，”边伯贤出现在朴灿烈身旁，大方地从他手下顺走了一杯茶，“像我这种祸害往往遗臭千年。”  
他笑笑，伸手去戳朴灿烈的喉结：“话说回来，你就这么心大地把吸血鬼请进门来？”  
朴灿烈只好握住他作乱的手，对上他的眼睛，边伯贤笑意更深：“猎人先生，你这样我可不放心啊，哪天暴毙宅中我都不知道。”  
朴灿烈捧起他的手，牙齿轻轻地压过边伯贤清瘦的关节，大大眼睛一派无辜：“那有什么关系，反正你有那么多情人，少了我一个也不会憋出生理问题。”  
边伯贤脸上突然绽开青色的纹路，拽住朴灿烈的领子，一口咬在他的颈侧。纹有玫瑰花纹的陶瓷的茶壶滚落在地毯上，果盘被两人的动作打翻，朱红的草莓撒落一地。  
朴灿烈扶着灶台稳住身形，环住吸血鬼的腰，好脾气地等待他突如其来的食欲过去。  
“啧，”边伯贤嫌弃地甩开他，“马鞭草味红茶。”  
朴灿烈捡起桌面上仅存的一个草莓按进他嘴里，看着草莓红色的汁水在他的嘴角和自己的血液混在一起，然后随便抽张纸按在伤口上。  
“茶也尝了，便宜也占了，下一步你想做什么呢，吸血鬼大人？”  
朴灿烈把草莓聚拢到一起扔掉，茶壶摆回去，还顺便舔了舔手上的草莓汁。边伯贤着手解开一颗扣子，声音懒懒的：“你觉得情人见面能做什么呢，小巫师？”

“我认为...”朴灿烈说这句话的时候正双手交叠枕在脑后，配合着边伯贤跨坐的姿势向上顶胯，“我们应该增进一下彼此的了解。”  
边伯贤在喘息的间隙看了他一眼。  
“请说。”  
“我何德何能，能被您看上？”朴灿烈眯起眼，托住边伯贤的臀瓣，帮着他上下颠动。  
边伯贤瞪了他一眼，拄着床单的手直打颤。不过几秒后，他就勾起一个邪恶的笑，“哦，这个嘛...”  
“你知道原因后会伤心的。”  
朴灿烈挑起一边的眉毛，“看来原因不简单呢。”  
“让我猜猜...”朴灿烈抚弄着他的腰，思索着望着边伯贤微张的双唇，“我和你几百年前的某个情人长得很像？”  
“...聪明。”边伯贤趴回朴灿烈身上，高挺的鼻尖蹭过后者的喉结，又伸舌慢慢地舔舐。朴灿烈抱紧他纤细的腰身，喉结在柔软的舌肉下动了动，随着声音麻酥酥地震颤着边伯贤的舌头。  
“哦，那我可要嫉妒那位情人了。这么说，我成了他可怜的替代品？”  
边伯贤没回答他，只是轻声笑了，细细的笑声听得朴灿烈心痒痒。他翻身把人压回身下，抬起他的下巴，看着那双半眯的眼睛加大了力度。  
“这就有点说不通了，先生。”  
“一个看着我一岁一岁长大的吸血鬼祖先，竟然就是为了把自己送上门来被人上？”  
边伯贤目光轻颤，察觉到连接处也夹紧了的朴灿烈笑了，安抚地拍了拍他的屁股，冷静的声音听上去丝毫没有被情事感染：“哎呀，你好像有点紧张？难道说，你还带着别的目的？”  
“...被发现了呢，”边伯贤无可奈何地闭上眼睛笑起来，“我承认自从你九岁那年见过你一面后，就对你产生了浓厚的兴趣，看着你长大真是个奇妙的事情。”  
他睁开眼睛，朴灿烈深邃的桃花眼近在咫尺。  
“至于目的，”边伯贤的手指插进朴灿烈的发丝间，小猫似的抓挠着他的头发，他狡黠一笑：“吸血鬼做什么还需要目的吗？随心所欲可是我们最擅长的。”  
“有理。”朴灿烈深以为然地点点头，在他的唇上亲了两下，“是我莽撞了，祖先大人。”  
边伯贤水光粼粼的眼神从汗湿的刘海下静静地穿出来，落在朴灿烈棱角分明的脸颊上。  
床边的红玫瑰展示着最热烈又是最艳俗地美，甜蜜的香气把一室春光调和得更加明艳。

边伯贤拎着工具包，和善地向面包店的老板娘问好。  
“今天还要草莓慕斯和芝士球。”  
老板娘笑着答应了，典型的欧罗巴人种的脸部线条在暖色的灯光下柔和了不少。  
“看您的样子，从事的工作应该很体面吧。”老板娘边为他打包边熟络地凑过来搭讪，“这话我也不是第一次说了，你这么年轻的绅士，真的不打算找个好女人来过日子吗？”  
边伯贤接过牛皮纸袋，冲体型宽大的老妇人摆摆手，精明地眨眨眼：“不，我这种年轻人就是看着不错，实际上不太会过日子。”  
“啊啊，又来了又来了。又要把您的女儿塞给我吗，她可不适合托付给我呀，露西。”  
露西拿他没办法，习惯性地往年轻人的纸袋子里又添了一个热烘烘的蛋挞，“我女儿可是个美女呢，真的不考虑下？”  
“别开玩笑了露西，您女儿配给我才真是暴殄天物呢。”  
边伯贤在老妇人咯咯的笑声中走出了店门，一扭头，发现朴灿烈身着黑衣站在路灯下。  
“哟，这么快又来找我了，猎人先生？”边伯贤按住被晚风吹乱的头发，冲路灯下的人举了举袋子，“来得真巧，刚出炉的，要一起尝尝吗？”  
“好啊。”路灯下沉默的男人突然笑了起来，富有磁性的声音煞是悦耳。

“不喜欢吗，”边伯贤沏好茶，有点疑惑地看向桌边对着芝士球一口未动的朴灿烈，“平时你不是很喜欢这个吗？”  
“啊...今天不太想吃呢。”朴灿烈褐色的眼睛粘在边伯贤的身上，“毕竟人类还是会有食欲不振的时候。”  
边伯贤把茶放在他面前，掀起眼皮瞧了他一眼。  
“也是呢...”  
“不过...”  
“你不是我那可爱的小巫师呢，”边伯贤突然出现在男人身后，扶着他的颈椎，笑得乖巧，“你是谁？劝你最好诚实一点，不然颈椎可就危险了。”  
男人叹口气，却一动没动，“哎呀，还想和你多相处一会儿呢，没想到这么快就露馅了。”  
“不暴露就怪了，”边伯贤手指稍稍加重了些力道，鄙视地歪歪头，“我们家猎人先生从来不吃芝士口味的东西，而且你的发型也太老套了。”  
“既然你不愿意说，那就再见吧。”  
边伯贤正准备反手扭断他的颈椎，自己却忽然飞起来，被不知名的力量按在了墙上。  
他吃惊地努力向下面和朴灿烈一模一样的男人望去，心生不祥的预感。  
“喂...你？”  
“不管你的目的是什么，”男人笑笑，“劝你别打朴家后代的主意。”  
“那要是他自甘堕落呢？”边伯贤很快调整好情绪，微微一笑。  
“哦，你是说像我一样吗，亲爱的祖先？”男人抬起他熟悉得不能再熟悉的容颜笑了笑，“想重蹈覆辙，边先生？”  
不给对方回答的时间，他转了转手腕，墙上的吸血鬼祖先的脖子立刻扭曲着咔咔作响。  
“那么，晚安，尊敬的祖先。”  
边伯贤咬着牙，脏话堵到喉咙眼，被生生打断。  
男人活动活动手腕，随后化作一阵虚影，消失在门外。

“嘿，老不死的，我说你大晚上的躺在地板上干什么？”  
边伯贤一把推开金钟大的脸，没好气地坐起来，头发乱糟糟的颇有些狼狈：“你大晚上的跑到别人家里又是干什么？”  
“铃铛响了，所以我得知你被袭击了，恰巧在附近，就顺道过来看看你。”金钟大笑得像只坏猫咪，怀里的黑猫和主人的表情如出一辙。他那样子仿佛身后也有条毛茸茸的尾巴在悠闲地荡来荡去，根本看不出对吸血鬼的关心，“谁知道你就是脖子断了，害得我白来一趟。”  
边伯贤看看表，眼角抽了抽：“距离那个暴徒扭断我的脖子已经过了一个小时了，亲爱的巫师。”他冷漠地抽走了金钟大手里倒好了红茶的茶杯，并喝了一口压压心中的怒火，后者可怜巴巴地看着他把茶喝了个干净，“请问您真的有好好履行您的职责吗？”  
“嘁，小气鬼，”金钟大看他不打算给他喝茶的样子，撇撇嘴灵巧地把双腿收上去，盘腿坐在椅子上抱着猫晃来晃去，“我当然是准备往你这边赶啦，但是...”  
金钟大神秘地靠过去，竖起手掌作耳语状：“我呀，遇到了个难得一遇的美人，怎么好走开呢。”  
“抱歉，我对人类无聊的夜生活丝毫没有关心，我  
懒得听你讲述艳遇，”边伯贤闭着眼按了按还有点错位的颈骨，微笑起来，“我这里有个坏消息要告诉你。但首先我要问你个问题。”  
“你猜是谁这么胆大包天？”  
金钟大皱眉思考了一会儿，眼中突起波澜，“嗯...我倒是有点眉目...但是这也可能是突发奇想，事实上，这不切实际...”  
“啊，我想你大概已经想到了。”边伯贤扬手，剩下的芝士球落进了垃圾桶，“就是我的老情人。”  
“帕克先生。”  
金钟大停下了摇晃的脚尖，黑猫觉察到主人的情绪，也停下了摇晃的尾巴，胡须上扬。  
“喵——”

朴灿烈把咖啡放在办公桌上，若有所思地盯着报纸上的铅字。  
“真是太可怕了，上个月也发生过这种事情，”一个身着正装的年轻亚裔女子夹着文件夹走进来，活泼得像只娇小玲珑的兔子踩着高跟鞋闯进办公室，“我看，八成是哪个变态杀人狂。”  
她走到桌前，双手递过文件夹，“喏，老板，新书的封面设计。”  
朴灿烈无奈地接过来，“Luna小姐，我不是跟你说过要敲门吗？”  
“我敲了啊，”Luna竖起一根手指，笑容恰当，声音甜美，“是老板你没听见吧。”  
朴灿烈按按额头。自己出版社手下的员工一个比一个难管，顶嘴调侃什么都干。尤其是这个Luna，偏偏能力出众，哄人能力也一流。  
“所以呢？”Luna笑得甜甜的，指着老板腿上的报纸，“老板您对这件事怎么看呢？”  
朴灿烈扫一眼血淋淋的新闻，随手扔到一边，打了个哈欠：“大概就像你说的那样吧，没什么好关注的，这个该死的世界天天死人，最近的就是死得比较夸张罢了。我又不是高尚的警官，对这种血腥的哑迷不感兴趣。”  
Luna撇撇嘴，嫌弃地甩甩柔亮的秀发：“啧，真无趣。”  
朴灿烈笑笑：“彼此彼此。”  
“哦对了，外面有个迷人的家伙非要找你。”Luna接过批注过的文件，冲朴灿烈意味深长地眨眨眼，“是你情人吗，哦，看上去会是在床上很带劲的那种呢。不是的话可以介绍给我吗？”  
朴灿烈好笑地挑起眉毛：“老板情人的墙角都敢挖，看来你是想尝尝炒鱿鱼的滋味了，Luna。”  
“打扰了，尊敬的女士和先生，但是我恐怕不得不打断你们不合时宜的调情了，”边伯贤靠在门边抱着一捧崭新的稿子，笑嘻嘻地吹了声口哨，“毕竟我可不是职业作家，还要赶去工作，所以有些等不及跑到这位先生这里投稿了。”  
“嘿，Luna小姐，还真被你说中了，这位确实是我情人。”朴灿烈插兜走过去，毫不避讳地在边伯贤翘起的嘴角上亲了一下，“那么接下来我们两个要好好工作了，你是不是该回避一下？”  
Luna遗憾地合上文件夹，走之前还没忘对着边伯贤抛出个媚眼，并见缝插针地往他的袖口插张名片。  
边伯贤取下名片浏览一番，顺手向朴灿烈怀里一丢，然后自己也瞬移而去。  
“嗯…看来你有个不错的助理。以后不用我操心你的公司生活了。”  
朴灿烈没去管飞到一边的卡片，稳稳地接住了莫名主动的吸血鬼，却被冲击力撞得连退几步和怀里的人一起靠到了墙上。  
本来朴灿烈想讥讽一下他虚情假意的招牌问候，但边伯贤忽然扬起下巴，他只好搂紧了对方的腰，配合地承受了猝不及防的深吻。一吻完毕，边伯贤推开他，低头不知道在想什么，随后带着满意的表情抬头，往朴灿烈的电脑椅里一坐。  
“小不点，你最近不好奇我在干什么了。”边伯贤垂眸，清晨的阳光从睫毛间细碎地洒在眼睑上，手指慢悠悠地一圈圈把玩着桌子上的钢笔。说完，他不咸不淡地瞟了走近的朴灿烈一眼，朴灿烈撑着扶手弯下身子，抓起他的手贴在自己脸上，表情极其无辜：“那是您调教有方。”  
边伯贤敷衍着点点头，然后一个使力，两人位置颠倒，骑坐在了朴灿烈腿上。随后他舔了舔嘴唇，对准朴灿烈脖颈就要咬下去，却被朴灿烈制止了。  
他不解地扯开朴灿烈抵在他唇上的手，之后就看到后者慢条斯理地把手腕又伸回了他嘴边。边伯贤耸耸肩，表示无所谓，立刻咬了下去，眯眼贪婪吸吮。

“您怎么了，Luna小姐？脸色如此苍白。”  
“噢，我没事儿，”Luna镇定自若地把文件夹递给小职员，“去把这个给组长吧。”  
“哦…还有，今天下午之前都不要进去打扰老板了。”Luna转过身，叹口气，揉了揉饱受暧昧话语折磨的耳朵，认真思考要不要辞职离开这个惨无人道的出版社。  
“您在说什么呢？”小职员有些意外地看了看她，“我刚刚在门口见过他呀？”  
TBC


End file.
